independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Juan McCain
Juan McCain is a liberal who the Republicans ran for President in 2008. He is the literally the soul reason Obama is in office. Also Obama is in office because of white guilt, afermative action, and he promised everyone a unicorn, and libs worship him as the messiah, and ACORN sent there people to be ballot box stuffers. In 2008 we had to hold our nose and vote for McCain but in 2012 we can vote for regular Cain and keep are nose open because he smells like pizza. But Cain is a REAL pizza, McCain is just a frozen pizza. Better ingredients better pizza. Herman Cain. Early life and career Mccain spent his early years in a Viet Cong camp getting tortured. (and I mean real torture. NOT waterboreding.) Thankfully he finally got out. Yes he cheated on his wife later but thats because he was in a POW camp. Afterwards he was a new man. Do NOT bring up how he cheated on his wife or me and Shawn Hannity will both roll are eyes and sigh. He joined the Senate and was pretty far from a necon. Hes actually a democrat in Republicans clothing and the CPAC (pronounced CPK) would never have wanted to endorse him for President. But when 2008 came along they had no choice. 2008 election In the 2008 election he ran against Obama and was the lesser of 2 evils. Even though a lot of Republicans held there nose and voted for McCain, many decided just to stay home. Thanks to this plus to teen or preteen voters, and because Black people always vote for the less paler, more votes went to Obama and he won. This was a mistake. Obama hasnt done jackshit as President and hanst changed anything. Also, Obama has already radically changed the nation. He orders dijourn or grey poupon mustard on his sandwich and that is WRONG. The guy redistributed all are wealth like a typical commie red. Bearing arms will soon be a thing of the passed as he continues to grab are guns and he wants us to NOT be secure so you better soon prepare, if someone tries to break into youre home, run because Obama took youre gun. He doesnt just want to undermine are personal security but also national, and will soon make it so you cant frisk a terrorist. Why else would he say to give them civilian trials. And he wants us to be gay, and soon the new man will be a butch lesbian. Not to mention hes corrupt and gives all are money to Tony Rezko. This healthcare thing is the final straw and all I can say now is R.I.P. America, 1776-2008 is what it will say on youre tombstone unless we inpeach Obama. My plan is to have a tea party, and have it headed by Sarah Palin. She was the only good thing about McCains campane, and can dress a moose and hunt an entire wolf gang. Pucks, stars and stripes are the only thing she cares about because she is a hockey mom who love America. She is literally a celestial body from heaven and is the only won can stop Obama, before he pits all of us in a civil war. Also we need to scan Obama to make sure hes not a foreign spy considering he hasnt shown his Birth Certificate. Quotes "My friends that one is a gook" in reference to Barack "The Manchurian Candidate" "Hussein" "Obama"